Forum:Expert characters and levels
Has anyone here played the expert levels and unlocked the characters? How hard are the levels? How powerful are the allies? About the character selecton I can't say that I agree 100%, there should be at least a black-and-white 2nd Doctor. But hopefully they'll add it in the next update, along with some black-and-white 60's companions like Susan or Jamie. Trenzalore456 (talk) 13:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I have unlocked first doctor + and river song +, I will go throught the stratgies. First doctor level is relatively easy, have several stunners, stun the middle one, make sure you beat it before it can attack at the end of its 25 turn charge. the rest are simple. River song one took me at least 10 attempts, with heal enchance + resist poison perk, you can skip the cure poison character. also bring someone who can stun all enemies, I will explain in a minute. Finally bring a blue heavy team with blue converters, the last wave are 2 really tough red oods. however it still depends on your luck, when I did it, one of the ood keep poisoning me even though i m already poisoned. so take out the other one first, similar things happen in the next few waves, same strategy but before going to the last wave, make sure your stun all enemies ability is charged up, as well as attempt to turn the whole board blue, it is your best bet. I have also tried the amy and clara ones several times. the biggest problem with amy one is not even the 120 seconds limit, the closest i have got to didn;t even manged to get past wave 3 and when I die, I only had maximum of 10 seconds left. Clara one is also really tough, there are no pink gems, heal enchance is pretty much a must, I have only gotten past wave 1 once and it was really lucky, colonel either summons or attacks, the only time i got past was because ai was stupid enough to keep summoning but his attack is real tough, and if he has already summoned 2 church clerics and are ready to attack the next turn, you must take them out now or you will die horribly. I tried 9th once, got to 2nd wave but the 2nd wave killed me in 1 turn at full health of around 12000, Now on to the allies, so far i m not too impressed by river, her stats distribution is different from the normal river but the stats are not significantly higher, her ability is cool but takes 10 turns at rank 1 and 9 at rank 2, so i assume it will be 7 turns at rank 4 but so far. i haven't tried first doctor yet becuase he has a seoncd ability and i m saving it for later to find out his stats and all.Alpha1812 (talk) 18:06, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I got Clara as well now, beating the level was suprisingly easy with the right strategy, the team I used: 11, blue adipose, flesh clone doctor, sam garner, angie and blue silent. The only problem is your luck in the first 4 turns. once you convert abilities are charged up, use them right away but save one of sam or flesh clone for later, also with blue silent at rank 4, it stuns everyone for 2 turn with a cooldown of 4 turn, again as soon as stun can be used, use it right away. The first wave is the hardest because by the time you go into the next few waves, you abilities will be charged up or charging. Note I droped spoonhead because I need the HP to survive the attack in the first 4 turns. Heal enhance 5% per turn is still recommended as well as the resist blue enemy damage. I haven't tried out clara the character yet, will have a go later. Alpha1812 (talk) 19:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you post members of your team wich you used to beat First Doctor one ? I'm taking ridicoulously low amounts of Toclafane/Time Paradox HP. Team for Angels level would be a nice addition too.MyNickIsTooHardz (talk) 18:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have got all 5 companions now. I will post my thoughts individually. The level for first doctor +, the biggest threat, is the paradox in the middle. Meanwhile the enemies in either side are not important right now but make sure you can tank their attacks.Your main objective is don't allow the paradox in the middle to charge up its 25 turns, there are ways to extend it's charge, first of all stun, spam stun on it when it is not on cooldown, blue silent preist is extremely good here. Team used: 11, spoonhead, flesh clone, captain rory, blue silent, (cant remember) Alpha1812 (talk) 19:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) For ninth doctor + level, I must give credit to convoq, a new editor some of you might have spotted. Our conversation in the twitch chat of TheAdiposeTV inspire my team. In each wave you are either dealing with mutltiple different colour angels or a mini boss type of angels. convoq got through using pretty much every stun characters available to him and I did something similar. Team used: 8, blue silent, k9, john riddell, george thompson and special agent amy. the entire teams are stunners. The philosphy of the team is stun the enemies so they can't hurt you. In the first wave, try to stretch out as many turn as possible, hence allowing the abilities to charge up, then once you start a new wave, start with a stun, start the attack and use stun again as soon as it wears off. during the mini boss, having at least 1 stun avaialble is not hard but wave 3 and 4 have 2 angels each with wave 5 having 3 angels. In all of the waves take out 1 enemy as soon as possible, start with the silent stun, it stuns all enemies and has the fastest cooldown, in wave 5 you need to take one of them out ASAP, otherwise it can be very difficult, if you do not have enough stun abilities ready, then look at what the enemies are going to do next, stun the one that will attack next, that way you should be able to last long enough for the other stun to charge before their next attack. Finally you reach wave 6, once again keep stunning him, since there's only 1 enemy cooldown will not be a problem. however the single boss angel is interestingly, it has high damage resistance as well as high HP. to deal with it you need do your combos wisely, do not spam combos, instead if you have unusable colour gems, try get rid of them without matching a combo of damage dealing colour gems. Once you have sufficient gems, attack. this strategy is rather time consuming but it works. Alpha1812 (talk) 22:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sixth is great for One Shot. I combine with UNIT soldier and the poison will kill the boss easily without you even hitting it. Make sure you don't stack poisons and the rest of your team is whatever you choose to take down the two adds. OrcinusDrake (talk) 08:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I've tried your sixth doctor method ! It was surprisingly amazing combined with almost (Sixth Doctor) full blue team of Alpha ! Thanks for help with it ! Now i'm going to beat Angels one. If anyone finished Amy one it would be good to share a tip for it. MyNickIsTooHardz (talk) 14:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Amy+ one is impossible with the current time limit, I had to use 1 time crystal to beat it. do any of you want my team for clara +? Alpha1812 (talk) 17:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I would hear it gladly ! Anyway i've got to the third wave of Amy+ one...until next patch this level probably will be second "Very Toclafane 90 seconds Christmas" level. Anyway i think the expert characters are not too much worthy of effort. River and Clara abilities are cool, but cooldown time + stats are not the best. First doctor + abilities are also same as the normal one... I hope they will bring some new expert characters with another updates like Second Doctor+,Porridge+ or any stunning character+ MyNickIsTooHardz (talk) 17:47, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I ask lee about it on the twitch chat yesterday and he said they were not expecting anyone to beat them so quickly and they will be tweaking them next week. I will post my thoughts about clara's level later. Alpha1812 (talk) 18:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HQQdvnzcIFd9xzpO_92rF6W7bysZeruYwEiQOf5pSAo/edit OrcinusDrake (talk) 03:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Clara + level was to me the most satifying when i beat it, again convoq beat it before me, and he shared his team to me. I will post both of our teams: Convoq's team: 1st Doctor +, spoonhead, flesh clone, angie, blue adipose and sam garner. My team: 11th doctor, blue silent, flesh clone, angie, blue adipose and sam garner. We both used a mono blue team to beat it and I must say my team beat the level in 1 go. Similar to the problems you face in the angels level, the first wave is most difficult, more so in this level because there are no pink gems for healing. you must be lucky enough that the colonel doesn't attack you twice in the 1st 4 turns, otherwise, you just don't have enough HP to tank his attack. during the first wave, use up as many blue and black gems as possible (try to save up red, green and yellow gems as much as possible, especially yellowm they become you heal gems with angie's ability), if your whole team are rank 4, then all abilities will become ready at the same time, immediately use them all excpet 1 of garner's or flesh clone's. save that for later. use the right amount of pink gems to heal (leave some for later if you dont need the heal), this is a personal judgement but if you are experienced, you should be able to guess rioghly how many pink gems you need to get back to full HP. Attack the enemy and you should be to finish them off before they can damage you too much.the biggest threat in wave 1 is the colonel, once you elminated him, the medics are not too hard to deal with. If howeveryou fail to KO the colonel with the build up of the massive amount of blue gems, get rid of the useless gems for one turn and accumulate green gems, this is where sam garner/ flesh clone which ever's ability you saved come into play. this should be enough to KO the colonel. When u r down to the medics you can once again just get rid of black gems and build up the colour as well as charge up your abilities. Also note, whenever angie's ability is ready, use it immediately, it increases the amount of pink gems avaialble to you. Wave 2 and 3 are actually rather easy in my opinion and I believe convoq also agrees. at this point you abilites are either charged up or at least nearly ready, you should be to KO them with ease, Stun, convert to as many blue gems as possible, attack and heal as needed, get rid of black gems and repeat the whole thing again. The difference between convoq's team and mine is the use of silent and spoonhead, The doctor choice does not matter at this point, just pick the blue doctor you prefer. convoq's strategy is use only 1 of adipose or spoonhead ability like I did with garner/flesh clone. It's actually more efficient at taking out the enmies but I picked stun to give myself abit of breathing room. Final note: I actually use the same team for clara + as I did with amy +, I will post more about it next time. Alpha1812 (talk) 11:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I just finished River Song + one. So far i've got First and River, but soon Clara will join them ! Thanks for all of your strategies ! MyNickIsTooHardz (talk) 17:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Well with blue silent nerf, tackling the expert won't be as easy, good luck everyone. Alpha1812 (talk) 10:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) They nerfed the best, and most useful Season 5 character. Others are bad...especially Hawthorne ! His cooldown turn rises up, same with Ianto,Liz and Gangers...20% more damage isn't enough to pass expert mode/normal level, and seriously ? 8 turns cooldown !? I can do faster one using three different stunners... MyNickIsTooHardz (talk) 19:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed I said I would post something for amy + but my team wont work any more because of blue silent nerf, however I beleive convoq beat it with the team I mentioned earlier but at the cost of 3 crystals. Until they tweak the levels, I won't be able to tell you guys how to do level for amy +. Although I have forgotten my team for river + (it was the 2nd one I beat and I beat it through sheer determination more than anything else. I will give out teams and perks for it next time and the thing about it is I beat it with a rank 3 pre-nerf blue silent whose ability is roughly on par with a post-nerf rank 4 blue silent. Alpha1812 (talk) 13:59, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I wrote this guide to the One SHot level, showing it could be done with a Non Maxed team Craig http://make-mine-a-half.blogspot.co.uk/2014/04/doctor-who-legacy-one-shot-in-one-shot.html (ps not sure i added to this right —Preceding unsigned comment added by Cgarvieuk (talk • ) No it hasn't worked. Alpha1812 (talk) 17:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for adding all of your teams ! I've beated every signle level of Expert Pack, and now i'm waiting for more expert levels ! I also beated Season 5, and i'm going to do soonly some expert level articles. MyNickIsTooHardz (talk) 18:51, April 30, 2014 (UTC)